Silver Rose Rewrite
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: This is a story I adopted, so if it is familiar, don't report me. It's been around 70 years since Melody last saw her best friend and the man she always loved, when an alien invasion throws them back together. Will they finally be able to be together, or will the threat of Magneto and Loki trying to claim her as his keep them apart? Lots of pairings I can't fit here.HIATUS!


Silver Rose ch 1

(A/N: This is a fanfiction that I adopted. But in truth when I'm done with my revision and adding my ideas and/or changing things the previous author had written, it may not even seem like the same fanfic. Even so, I hope everyone enjoys! Kovy out!)

Melody sat with several of the older students, watching in awe of the chaos that was Manhattan. From what the news woman said, it was being invaded by some strange robotic beings that were appearing from a vortex in the sky. She saw Captain America take charge, just like he would during World War 2. She smirked at the memories. Then she frowned at the more reckless memories. Mostly the one of when Bucky died. She noticed her brother squeezing the arms of the chair that he was sitting in. She knew Logan was itching for a fight. Even though was near to being 150, he still couldn't control his animal side. He was too much like Victor in that sense. " Don't you think we should help them, Logan? They look like they could use it..." She whispered in his direction. " You know that Charles said he doesn't want us to get involved. There's nothing we can do." Logan said tersely. Melody scoffed. There was plenty they could do. She wasn't going to let the Avengers go against the invaders alone if she had the ability to do something. She pushed herself off of the couch and tried to make to the door unnoticed. But, no such luck. Just as she was about to turn the door knob she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder. "Did I ever say you could go without me?" He asked smirking. She sneered at him.

"You seem to think you have more control over me then you really do. You're my brother... Not my father! " She started walking away again, only to be stopped by the older students Marie, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, and Kurt.

"You guys can't leave us behind! We could help!"

"Looks like we're taking the Jet." Melody grumbled, walking to the elevator that led to the basement levels of the mansion. Bobby took the pilots seat while Marie took the copilots seat. Kurt, Kitty, and Piotr took the next row of seats, leaving Melody and Logan in the back. Melody would sneak glances at her brother, sniggering at his discomforted fidgeting.

"You know it's so unferal like of you to be afraid of anything. Especially flying, Jimbo!" She was greeted with a growl. Logan hated that name. Almost as much as being called Jimmy. Not that he remembered the time his name was James. She called that just to annoy her brother. She enjoyed the discomfort Logan was in. Which made her uncomfortable in a sense, because it made her feel like Victor. At one point, Logan would make comments on how much they were alike, and back then she took pride in that... But now... Victor had become cruel, and let the animal side rule him. He had lost all compassion that he once had, even toward his baby sister, that he practically raised. As they reached the city, they left the X-Jet in autopilot, hovering over the city. Melody headed toward Kurt, who she had claimed as her Fuzzy Blue Elf.

"Care to take me to the ground?" She asked as she stood in front of him. He smiled at her, standing with her.

"Of course." He replied, voice heavy with his German accent, wrapping his tail around her waist and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Logan again growled at his sister's disregard for him, before opening the back of the jet and waving Iceman forward. Iceman made a bridge for the rest of them side down to the ground on. Logan again growled at his sister's disregard for him, before opening the back of the jet and waving Iceman forward. Iceman made a bridge for the rest of them side down to the ground on.


End file.
